Gingka Hagane
''"The force of a bey doesn't have to do with attack or defense...what matters is the blader's feelings. If you gather all the power inside you...you'll have a heart as big as this starry sky." ''(To Kenta | Episode 1) is the protagonist in the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime, and manga series. Appearance Gingka has flame-colored spiky hair and wears a blue headband with his Beyblade Pegasus on it. He also has gold-brown eyes and has a small white bandage on his nose. His usual clothes consist of a long white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants and red-colored shoes. He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. Personality Personality-wise, he appears to be pretty laid back. He is often seen sleeping in awkward places and most of the time he does whatever he feels like doing. But, if he gets pushed to the edge, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends from harm. He battles from heart and never gives up. When his friends cheer for him, there is no way he can lose to anyone. He is really good at Beyblading and always believes that Attack, Defense and Stamina don't matter in battle at all, but your spirit. That belief has also helped in out in bleak situations. History Gingka was born 12 years before the main storyline. When Gingka was young, an evil organization called The Dark Nebula appeared and decided to wreck havoc, they went into a volcano that has the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago. Gingka had gone out to the volcano that was being attacked, but his father, Ryo Hagane found out about this and went after him. After Ryo fought a battle against Ryuga, the mountain began to fall apart. During that moment, he launched his Beyblade at the rock wall behind Gingka, which created a hole in the rock wall for Gingka to escape. After that, Ryo officially gave him his Beyblade before he supposedly died. However, it is revealed in later episodes that Ryo is still alive. Synopsis (Anime Version) The Beginning During the start of the anime, Gingka Hagane, is seen walking around the city, and is seen sleeping in unusual places like on top of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunters who was bullying someone named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Gingka to a 5 vs. 1 handicap match, in which he easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and that he even had someone to look up to. Not long after that they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Gingka where he lives. Gingka then revealed to Kenta that he has been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasis' poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasus, and Gingka accepts. One of the Face Hunters, Benkei, had proposed a challenge for Gingka, he had told him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Gingka got there, one hundred face Hunters' thugs were there waiting with there beyblades eager to battle Gingka. After one hundred beyblades were launched, Gingka remains calm, and unphased by this. Soon after Kenta appears, he shows worry about Gingka, he says to him that this isn't a bey battle, and suggests for him to run. Still, Gingka isn't phazed, and he reassures Kenta that everything will be fine. Gingka then decides to get serious, and launches his Storm Pegasus. Gingka unleashes some of his power from his Storm Pegasus, knocked away the one hundred beyblades with ease, he even summons his beast Pegasis to finish the job knocking all those blades away. Soon afterwards, Gingka beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader Kyoya challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Gingka is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong blader like Gingka had challenged them to a beyblade match. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasus' poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasis, and Gingka accepts. Madoka takes both Gingka and Kenta to the B-Pit, the Beyblade shop in town, which is also her house and decided to help them out. Madoka stays up all night reparing Pegasis while Gingka observes on a nearby couch, and eventually falls asleep. The next day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's beyblade, and told Ginga if he didn't come to the Metal Tower, that something bad will happen to Kenta's Sagittario. After Ginga arrived at the Metal Tower, he began his battle with Kyoya. After Ginga won the battle, Sagittario was given back to Kenta. Little did Ginga know....one of his enemies, Daidoji from the Dark Nebula Organization has returned, and they want him dead. That day, Kenta wanted to prove to Ginga to be a worthy opponent in battle so Ginga wouldn't leave town to find other strong opponents. Ginga accepted Kenta's challenge, decided to beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Ginga won the battle using his first finishing move, Shooting Star Attack. Ginga explained to Kenta that he was going to stay in the city, that he wasn't going to leave. After Daidoji gave Benkei the "Dark Bull" bey, Benkei goes all crazy after that. Later, Ginga sees an enraged Benkei and beybattles him, and won. Not just that, but the next day, some guy named Tetsuya kidnapped Madoka, demanded a battle with him, which Ginga won of course. A female blader named Hikaru shows up in Metal Bey City, and wanted to battle against Ginga. Well it didn't turn out the way she wanted, as Ginga got sick, Kenta battled her in his place. Dark Nebula continues to manipulate Kyoya into thinking that Ginga is the bad guy. While that is happening, Daidoji asks the main computer (Merci) to gather more data on Ginga. Merci lured Ginga into an outhouse, which then Merci tricks Ginga into thinking that he's on TV. After Merci gathered enough data on Ginga, he kicked him out then left. The whole time Ginga had no idea that it was a trap to gather data on him. Daidoji then sent Kyoya back to the city to battle against Gingka for a second time. Both Benkei and Kenta had fought Kyoya that day. After their loss against Kyoya, they both returned to the B-Pit, but Benkei was more injured then Kenta. That night, a furious Ginga found Kyouya, battled it out with him. Later in the battle, many kids showed up to watch Ginga's battle against Kyoya, cheered him on. After Ginga won, a helicopter from above appeared. The person that came out of the helicopter gave Ginga a startling surprise. Ginga was shocked to see that it was Daidoji, one of the people from the Dark Nebula Organization that was responsible for the supposed death of Ginga's father. Ginga fought against Daidoji, but not too long after, the fight came to a halt and Daidoji left. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei had no idea what was going on, demanded an answer from Gingka. At first Gingka was reluctant to tell them anything, but then after his friends convinced him, he told them about Dark Nebula. After they found Kyoya, they all decided to go to the Dark Nebula castle to help Ginga to defeat them. Once Gingka reaches Daidoji's castle peak Daidoji asks Gingka to join him, he refuses and they start to battle which Gingka wins, their battle awakens Ryuga and L Drago, Gingka and Ryuga start beyblading and Ryuga wins easily and effortlessly, leaving Gingka shocked. Synopsis (Manga Version) Gingka began his adventures with Pegasus 105F, as that is what his father had given to him before dying. After Ryuga defeated him again his Beyblade was shattered, he took the Face of Pegasus and transported it onto the old training Pegasus that they used in his village when he was younger: it basically consists of the first design of the Pegasus Wheel, which was not released officially. Once he met God of Bey, which he completely respects and even bows to, he went through the bitter cold of the mountain, or also a volcano, and eventually launched his training Pegasus into the magma to have it transform into Storm Pegasus 105RF. Battles Beyblades Pegasus 105F: Gingka's first Beyblade. Pegasus was given to him by his father, Ryo Hagane before he died. Ginga used this Beyblade until Chapter 5 when Ryuga nearly broke it with his Lightning L-Drago Beyblade. [[Storm Pegasus 105RF|'Storm Pegasus 105RF']]: In the anime, Gingka started out with Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasus 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack, Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegasus is an Attack-Type Beyblade. Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F: Gingka's new beyblade after Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Known as the strongest Attack-Type Beyblade Gingka ever used. Retains most his attacks from the previous Beyblade. Pegasus Pegasus is the beast inside Gingka's Beyblade. :Starblast Attack: Gingka's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS This attack normal has Pegasus jumping in the air, be it bouncing off stadium walls or being knocked back by other beyblades. Pegasus then falls down to earth sideways with a coating of energy around it, striking and beyblade multiple times, normaly ending the battle then, but sometimes it fails. * : Gingka's first finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 84. * : Gingka's second finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 52 (anime) * : Gingka's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 1 (anime) * : Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 30 (anime) * : Sora's third starting move in the anime. He first used this attack in chapter 9878 of the manga, and episode 84 in the anime. * : Sergio's tenth dark move in the anime. He first used this attack in Chapter 869907(manga), and episode 84000 in the anime. This is not referred to as an . The English name for "Galaxy" in this technique is also a pun on the anime. * : Sirius's seventh Dark move. He first used this attack on Episode 1 (anime) Gallery Ginga_Hagane.jpg|Ginga Ginga2.jpg|Ginga GingaM2.jpg|Ginga in the manga GingaM3.jpg|Ginga in the manga holding a launcher GingaM1.jpg|Ginga in the manga GingaPegasis.jpg|Ginga and Storm Pegasus RyugaVSGinga.jpg|Ginga Vs Ryuga Trivia * Ginga means "galaxy"; this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade series. Hagane means "steel" and is a reference to the Metal Fight Beyblades. * The Voice actor for Gingka is the same voice actor who played Brooklyn from Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G-Revolution, and Lync from Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia. References NAVIGATION Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters